Jack Altine
A young man hailing from Olivine City, Johto, Jack is a luxury airplane pilot. He's generally reserved and quiet but outwardly friendly and serviceable. He's well liked for being an active and passionate worker, on top of being generally seen as 'attractive' by his coworkers. His obedience comes at a fault at times however, allowing himself to be stepped on quietly by executives or individuals higher than him. He's strangely (and quietly) competitive when it comes to rivals at his own level though.He has a weak spot to females though, especially ones he finds cute, beautiful, hot, or otherwise attractive, actively trying to charm them. History and Background Jack comes from a family of military. Both his parents, Jake Altine and Rhea Altine (maiden name Eleh), met each other in it and married as soon as their service contract ended. They bore two children, Jack Altine the older brother and Jane Altine, the younger sister. Both parents had high expectations for the Altine siblings after them, to enlist in the military. Although Jack boasted the physical strength their parents had, his unwillingness flunked him immediately from preparation programs. This results in a spat between him and his parents, his mother specifically. His father was generally understanding as he firmly believed every man had a choice, but his mother thought that Jack was doing a great disservice to Johto. In an interest to appeal to his mother, Jack promised he'd go to a military-based technical program at the very least. His mother quickly agreed as she slowly started to shift to Jake's point of view as well. His schooling was primarily electricity based. Jack was however introduced to aerodynamics and aviation by a friend he made during his program and was immediately heart struck -- he found a firey feeling he never felt until that point. He switched programs immediately, causing confusion in his family as he was fairly far in his program and had to more or less start from scratch, but his passion reassured them. In fact, this even kindled his sister Jane to reconsider her track from electricity as well, finding the same firey feeling in medicine. When he completed his program, Jack found a job pretty much laying on his lap as his parents fully supported him and tried to dig for contacts. He found himself flying luxury first class planes all over the world, to Unova and Kanto and Sinnoh. Due to his regularly busy schedule, Jack attained his 'Jack the Flying Altine' name from his family as a joke. The one thing Jack lacked throughout his growth was Pokémon. Although his sister was insistent on being a trainer, Jack himself never sought after much. He had his parents' Pokémon growing up, he never did see his parents battling much and his program never instructed him in battling, instead he worked alongside many Flying-types that would carry out messages and measure wind for the pilots and Electric-types during his time in electricity and plane technician. For his experience, Pokémon were largely business and work partners. Interest in Lualdi Jack took a sharp interest in Lualdi when he first caught wind of their catastrophe announcement. Like most, he found the idea of a skeptical at best. However, he heard from other pilots that the incident is very real. His opinion turned quickly as these were individuals he trusted, and his concern scaled exponentially. The company he worked for agreed that it might be best to send out pilots to investigate and offer aid should it be needed. This posed a small problem for Jack specifically as they wanted to send him for his youth, skill, strength and speed, and well mannered attitude but Lualdi was classified as dangerous. Jack never battled before but the company and himself insisted that he should be one of the few to go. He learned the basics within only a week which they deemed just enough to be at least survivable in an emergency. Pokémon Jack has very few Pokémon. The company couldn't allow him to bring any of the veteran Pokémon as they were essential to operations at the company. During his teachings, he caught his own Pokémon, which was the only one he brought with him. Jack is mostly comfortable with Flying- and Electric-types. He actually is fairly wary Rock-types due to an accident in his childhood. Currently, Jack has on hand; * Level 31 Manectric (Hi-Volt): Relaxed; Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Toxic, Hidden Power (Ice); Static * Level 35 Pyroar (Nala): Docile; Take Down, Noble Roar, Flamethrower, Toxic; Unnerve * Level 31 Gardevoir (Stella): Adamant; Psychic, Disarming Voice, Thunderbolt, Magical Leaf; Trace * Level 17 Frillish (Layla): Bold; Bubblebeam, Night Shade, Recover, Absorb; Water Absorb * Level 30 Rufflet (Freedom): Adamant; Rockslide, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace, Hone Claws; Sheer Force * Level 27 Lycanroc (Inquisitor): Jolly; Rockslide, Brick Break, Thunder Fang, Fire Fang; Vital Spirit Inventory * 40 Spruzzo * 3 Poke Balls * 4 Potions * TMs: Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Toxic, Steel Wing, Rockslide, Brick Break * 1 Burn Heal * 1 Ice Heal * 1 Paralyze Heal * 1 Antidote * 1 Awakening * Shell Bell (held by Inquisitor) Phone Jack carries his smart phone on him all the time unless specified. It has several apps and pictures and other utilities. * Map of Lualdi * Map of Johto * Johto Radio Station * Lualdi News Network Station * Music * Gallery and Camera ** Picture 1: A photo of him and a girl with Jack's same skin, hair, eyes, and general facial structure. The girl is laughing and having a good time. ** Picture 2: A photo of the hilly, coastal Mediterra province landscape. ** Picture 3: A photo of the plaque sitting on top of Port Zolfo's gym door. ** Picture 4: A photo of the sun about to set over the Selvaguen mountains. * Contact List (Saved numbers) ** Sister ** Linde ** Cyrille ** Noelle ** Priscilla * Poke Helper (functionally serves as a Pokedex) Category:Player Characters